Silver
by Damnthenamedoesntfit
Summary: She was raised by wolves, but that doesn't mean she can't make it to the top. Just because the future Sannin and the Shiroi Kiba are growing up with her, doesn't mean she won't leave her own mark on the world. She's not going to be left behind.


Hurried footsteps padded down the concrete hallway, long strides gliding across the floor. Two men made their way to their destination in the twists and turns of the building.

"Why did you call me here?" One of the men asks.

"We need your help. This one was hard to crack. We've tried everything, but she's not budging." The other replies.

"She?" The man asks in surprise. "Females are usually the ones to crack first. How old is this one?"

"Five."

The man makes a choking noise, and pauses in his steps. "So you're telling me, that no one in T&I can break a five year old?"

The other man shifts uncomfortably. "…Yes."

"…You need to shape up. Why is this child being interrogated? Is she a sleeper agent?" They continued walking.

"Possibly. She was caught stealing documents from the archives. She almost made it out of Konoha, and incapacitated several of our shinobi trying to escape."

The man let out a low whistle, impressed. "You need to update security too. If a five year old can infiltrate the archives, so can fully trained shinobi."

"Um, actually, she's better than most of our own infiltrators." The other man gave him an I-don't-believe-you look. They opened the door, and stepped into the cell.

It was a dull concrete room, chains and cuffs attached to the far wall, and several torture equipment hung on the walls and placed on the table at the opposite wall. As the door slid open, a head of dirty hair looked up. A pair of silver eyes met onyx, and the girl growled. It was an animalistic sound, inhuman, feral and low. She bared her sharper than normal canines at the new comers.

The girl was covered in dirt, grime and blood. The man almost couldn't tell her gender if he didn't know before-hand. She was a skinny thing, yet her body was full of lean muscle. Wearing old baggy rags for clothes and bare feet, the man was confident that the girl wasn't a sleeper agent. The fresh blood that stained the walls showed that she was recently tortured.

"Why did you steal those documents?" He asked. The girl said nothing, but she growled again. "I said, _why did you steal those documents_?" And he unleashed his full killing intent upon the five year old. She trembled in terror, but she held defiance in her eyes. He was impressed. The second man was frozen in fear.

The girl finally opened her mouth. "Job," was all she said. Her voice was husky, like she had screamed so much that her voice would never be the same. It wasn't from the torture, apparently she hadn't even flinched when they pierced her skin with knives and whips. Her wounds had already healed, much to fast to be considered normal.

"What job?" The man pressed.

"Steal for man. Pays with food." She whispered.

"Why would you need food? Where are your parents?"

"Parents?" She asked quizzically. "What are parents?" The man's eyes softened at this. What had this child gone through, to not know what parents are?

"Why would you need food?" He repeated.

She rocked on her heels, curled into a ball. A position of defeat, of weakness. "Originally for Pack. Pack is gone. No more pack." Her vocabulary was limited, like she didn't have much contact with other humans.

"Pack?" He inquired, confused.

"Wolf. Family. Alpha." Was all she said before she went rocking back on her heels. The men shared a glance. This girl was taking 'being raised by wolves' to a whole new level.

"What's your name?" He asked softly.

"Name?" She asked. She thought for a moment before shaking her head and looking at him sadly. "I have no name."

"How about we give you a name? Would you like that?" He asked gently. The girl perked up, and nodded eagerly. The man chuckled, finally seeing the innocence that all children should have. "How about Gin? Silver."

She mouthed the name, as if testing it, before her face brightened. "If I am Gin, what is your name?"

Giving her a bright smile he said, "Sarutobi Hiruzen. The Sandaime Hokage."


End file.
